


A pesar de todo, debo confesar que te necesito.

by diogeegohome



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Calificado T por insultos, Catarsis, M/M, Malentendidos, Spanish Translation, fideos recalentados a las 3am, gyro entra en crisis, intercambio intencional entre el uso de tú y usted, le urge dormir, nombres de los personajes acorde a la versión en inglés, pequeños spoilers del Episodio: s03e06 ASTRO B.O.Y.D.!, practiquen seguridad vial gente, sutiles referencias a Covalent Bond porque adoro ese fic, título extraido de The Other Side Of The Door de Taylor Swift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogeegohome/pseuds/diogeegohome
Summary: A Gyro le cuesta recordar la cantidad de veces que habrá despedido a Fenton. En contraposición, recuerda cada detalle sobre la vez que Cabrera renunció.O, Gyro sufre de una pequeña crisis existencial.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A pesar de todo, debo confesar que te necesito.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After everything, I must confess, I need you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188126) by [diogeegohome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogeegohome/pseuds/diogeegohome). 



> Tengo esto dando vueltas en Google Docs desde Septiembre. Ya era hora.
> 
> Gracias totales a underwaterporcupines por no solo ser mi lectora beta en la versión en inglés, pero también ayudarme con la historia y alguna que otra línea de dialogo. Esto no habría sido posible sin vos.

Gyro permanecía con la mirada fija en la puerta del ascensor, como si estuviese esperando a algo, o a alguien. Era fácil predecir que este no sería el caso.

Aquel día comenzó de forma mundana, o lo más mundanamente posible, considerando la racha de mala suerte que el pollo venía arrastrando hacía ya varias semanas. Aquella semana la había dedicado exclusivamente a intentar perfeccionar su bolso-tostadora portable para finalmente probar su valor a la junta de directores, ya que su posición se encontraba otra vez en riesgo (para ser honestos, nunca había dejado de estarlo, pero esta vez parecía ir en serio), y necesitaba obtener fondos para mayores proyectos, como mejorar la armadura de Gizmoduck, o ajustar la precisión de su bañera del tiempo.

Luego de pasar un par de horas intentando evitar que la tostadora queme las tostadas, gritando y acumulando frustración hacia el aparato, decidió que su tiempo y su brillante intelecto estarían mejor aprovechados dedicándose a otra cosa, como mejorar aquella máquina expendedora que continuaba fallando. Pero en cuanto logró un mínimo progreso sobre aquel aparato arcaico, un apagón lo interrumpió. Genial. Ahora tenía que bajar a buscar a Lil Bulb en el laboratorio.

Finalmente, dejando atrás una infinidad de escalones, encontró en su laboratorio una escena tan horripilante que era digna de sus peores pesadillas. Su prototipo se encontraba parcialmente desarmado sobre el escritorio de Cabrera, y el pato se encontraba desesperadamente revolviendo los contenidos de su cajón en búsqueda de una herramienta específica. El aparato humeaba, y no con humo del tipo que uno esperaría de una tostadora, si no del tipo que emanan los componentes quemados.

Le cuesta recordar qué sucedió después, tan enceguecido por su furia que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en las palabras que brotaban de su pico. Su única certeza sobre el hecho era que inmediatamente procedió a gritarle a Fenton. Estaba furioso, tan furioso que ni siquiera notó que la electricidad había regresado en algún punto de su monólogo. Manipular sus invenciones cruzaba cada límite que Gyro había establecido entre él y su empleado, y no podía dejarlo pasar, especialmente tratándose de un proyecto tan definitorio.

Retrospectivamente, tal vez fue demasiado severo.

—Esto es una completa falta de respeto hacia mí y hacia mi trabajo, y es extremadamente antiprofesional de tu parte. En realidad, no sé por qué no lo esperaba de tu parte. Ya te robaste mi armadura para jugar a ser el gran superhéroe de Duckburg, Y como si fuera poco, filtraste mis planos en internet. Claramente careces de respeto por mí y mi propiedad intelectual. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que metieras tus torpes manos en uno de mis proyectos y lo arruinaras —afirmó a sí mismo, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño tan fruncido que el jefe de investigaciones y desarrollo estaba seguro de que los músculos involucrados iban a dolerle al día siguiente. Observó a Fenton, quien activamente evitaba su mirada, tan nervioso que Gyro podía jurar que lo vió temblar—. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mirarme a los ojos y disculparte.

Fenton mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, era como si algo se encendiera lentamente en su interior. Gyro no podía creer lo que notó en su expresión: pequeños trazos de determinación.

—Lamento intentar ayudarlo, Dr. Gearloose. —Finalmente le dirigió la mirada a su jefe. Gyro no estaba para nada contento con esta respuesta, solamente logró enfurecerlo más.

—Intentar ayudarme. Claro. Tú. —Resopló—. Tú eres completamente inútil. Siquiera puedo dejarte solo con mi armadura cinco minutos sin que rompas algo. No eres de ninguna ayuda para mi, Cabrera. Ubícate.

—Okey. Lamento que piense eso de mí. Lamento que no pueda ver el lado bueno de nadie excepto usted mismo —respondió el pato, con una furia que se intensificó rápidamente—. Lamento que no pueda ser amable con nadie, lamento que sea tan mezquino. Lamento que sea tan cabrón y que se encuentre tan solitario por ahuyentar a toda persona a la que alguna vez le importó. —Desvió la mirada, casi sintiendo culpa por sus palabras, pero sacudió esos pensamientos, llenando su tembloroso cuerpo de determinación nuevamente—. Lamento haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en este lugar.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó el pollo, descuidando su fachada desinteresada por un par de segundos.

—Quiere decir que renuncio, Gyro.

—Renuncias —repitió, procesando la palabra—. Renuncias — Se burló—. Estás renunciando —Soltó una risa irónica—. Tienes un trabajo con el mejor científico en todo Duckburg, y estás renunciando.

—Si. Estoy renunciando. Espero que no le cause ninguna inconveniencia.

—¿Inconveniencia? Por favor. —Rodó los ojos—. Tú eres la inconveniencia. No te necesito. En todo caso, tú eres el que me necesita a mí —dijo, con una postura orgullosa y autoritaria—, No eres nadie sin mí, Fenton. No eres nadie sin la armadura de Gizmoduck —Mientras Gyro regañaba al pato, este había llamado a un ascensor, el cual estaba llegando al piso del laboratorio—. Cometes un grave error —finalizó, viendo a Cabrera subirse al ascensor.

—Buenas tardes. —Fenton respondió secamente, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejando a Gyro fuera.

—¡Ey! —Avanzó, intentando detener el ascensor, pero ya era tarde—. ¡Vuelve aquí! —Golpeó la puerta —. ¡Aún no termino contigo! —Pero el elevador ya se había alejado—. Aún no...—Retrocedió, su ira lentamente convirtiéndose en confusión—. Aún no termino contigo.

Un vacío. Gyro permaneció con la mirada fija en la puerta del ascensor por diez minutos. Los contó. Eso fue un sexto de hora, desperdiciado. El ascensor tarda medio minuto en ir desde el lab al lobby, previamente solía tardar un minuto (esto lo sabe porque él mismo lo modificó). En el tiempo que pasó observando la puerta, Cabrera podría haber tomado el elevador veinte veces. Claramente el susodicho no tenía intenciones de regresar y ofrecerle una disculpa, por ende su energía estaba siendo desperdiciada.

En cuanto aceptó aquello, Gyro se dirigió al escritorio de su ex compañero de trabajo, donde Lil Bulb se encontraba sentado, con la mirada más rechazante que había visto a su invención dirigirle. Desplazando al robot, tomó su prototipo para tirarlo a la basura, tirando de este hasta darse cuenta que estaba atascado. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de por qué se encontraba atascado; estaba conectado a un alargue, ahora roto gracias a la brusquedad de Gyro. Definitivamente este no era el mejor día para el inventor, pero no iba a dejar que esto le afectara, así que respiró profundo, y mientras arreglaba su postura, escuchó al ascensor llegar. 

Con un brote accidental de esperanza, volteó y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran, revelando nada más y nada menos que…

Un caballo sin cabeza. Gyro frunció el ceño, intentando esconder su decepción

—Por el amor de dios, Manny, ¡Desapareciste durante una hora entera! —Comenzó a limpiar el escritorio, guardando las pertenencias de Cabrera dentro de una caja, mientras escuchaba la excusa de Manny.

—Okey, suficiente, no podría estar menos interesado en la señora que casi atropellas en el estacionamiento del supermercado —Rodó los ojos y volteo hacia él—. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar un nuevo pasante.

Lo que sea que Manny haya respondido, ciertamente afectó a Gyro. 

—¡Pero yo no-!¿Acaso crees que soy un monstruo? Yo no lo despedí _esta vez._ Ese insolente renunció. ¿Puedes creerlo?—Gyro continuó aventando planos, circuitos y varios artefactos dentro de la caja, tensandose al escuchar lo que el pasante le respondió.

—Si, estoy teniendo un muy mal día, gracias por preguntar —respondió, lo último siendo completamente sarcástico—. Y si sigues hablándome con ese tono, alguien sí va a ser despedido hoy. Considérate advertido. —Soltó la caja en el suelo y se dirigió a su escritorio, evadiendo a Manny..

Tenía muchísimo trabajo que hacer si planeaba mantener su posición en Industrias McPato. Su futuro dependía plenamente de su próxima gran idea. Ser despedido sería su fin. Ninguna otra corporación importante lo contrataría, dado su extenso expediente penal e imagen pública negativa, y no contaba con los fondos necesarios para independizarse. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que necesitaba los fondos de McDuck. Sus únicas opciones eran intentar ganarse la confianza de aquellos buitres, o acabar empleado en alguna organización cuestionable que buscaba dominar el mundo o cometer algún delito cívico de aquella naturaleza, y por más científico loco que fuera, Gyro prefería morir de hambre antes que volver a pasar por algo así.

* * *

Su nuevo pasante era una mierda.

No había ninguna razón en particular. Gyro simplemente lo detestaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a quedarse callado y hacer lo que le dijeran con tal extremo desinterés y falta de curiosidad? Tres días habían pasado y el pasante aún no le había preguntado en qué estaba trabajando, lo cual era un dispositivo muy avanzado al cual la mente promedio llamaría _rayo congelador._ Ese no era el caso de Gyro. Se encontraba en proceso de darle un nombre adecuado, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraría un nombre perfecto. Pero no era un _rayo congelador_. Definitivamente no.

Pero, ¿A quién le importaba si tenía un nombre? A su pasante seguramente no. A él no le importaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por el momento. Dentro del lab simplemente seguía órdenes y se iba en el horario pactado sin decir nada más que “ _tenga una buena noche_ ” simplemente por una cuestión de educación. Si el Dr. Gearloose quisiera un empleado que simplemente permaneciera callado y siguiera órdenes, hubiera construido un robot. Ni siquiera, porque incluso sus robots tenían la decencia de confrontarlo de vez en cuando cuando hacía algo tan patético como construir un _rayo congelador_.

En cuanto el sol se empezaba a poner y el horario de salida de su pasante se acercaba, Gyro estaba seguro de que no iba a poder soportar otro “ _tenga una buena noche_ ”.

Observó cómo el pasante comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, una por una, cada objeto sobre el escritorio, sin dejar huella de su existencia. Por un momento, la mirada de Gyro se enfocó en la caja bajo el escritorio, que contenía una pila llena de las pertenencias de Fenton, desde planos sumamente específicos hasta un muñequito de aquel justiciero púrpura que tanto le gustaba a McQuack. Decidió no sopesar en el hecho de que Cabrera estaba lo suficientemente encariñado con el laboratorio, que constantemente intentaba hacerlo sentir más y más hogareño, llegando al punto de traer una planta para decorar el baño, a la cual bautizó Sir Baño, un chiste que Gyro nunca entendió.

Cuando finalmente logró deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos tan inútiles, el pasante ya había llamado al ascensor. En cualquier momento iba a decir esa maldita frase. El ascensor paró, y el nuevo pasante volteó hacia Gyro.

—Que tenga una buena noche, Doctor Gearloose —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa poco sincera.

—¿Y qué si no la tengo? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh? ¿Qué pasa si decido tener una mala noche, que pasa si me niego? —Uy, okey. Tal vez se le fue de las manos. Quizá le urgía descansar. O comer. O algo más que le costaba recordar cuando estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que sus necesidades básicas se esfumaban hacia el fondo de su mente.

—Entonces… ¿Lo veo mañana? —El pasante lucía confundido al ver que la fachada fría y distante de su jefe se desmoronaba.

— _"¿Lo veo mañana?_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?¿Siquiera me vas a pedir que conduzca con cuidado?¿Que me vaya a dormir a una hora razonable?¿No me vas a recordar que beba agua para no deshidratarme? —Eso era. Agua. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Casi le agradeció mentalmente a Fenton, pero recordó que seguía enojado con el pato—. ¿Siquiera piensas despedirte de Lil Bulb?¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

—Eso me ofende, Doctor Gearloose —Respondió el pasante, y por primera vez, Gyro notó que estaba siendo sincero—. Mire. Yo trabajo haciendo lo que me pida y eso es todo. No soy tu familia, viejo.

Gyro intentó formular una buena respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada. El pasante tenía razón, no tenía ninguna obligación moral sobre el bienestar de Gyro. Tampoco lo hacía Fenton.

Notó que el pasante se estaba por subir al ascensor, y aclaró su garganta.

—¿Pasante?

—¿Sí? —Se volteó, parando la puerta del ascensor.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé. Todos tenemos días difíciles. —Asintió—. Voy a resignar, por cierto. Lamento la inconveniencia.

—No pasa nada, iba a despedirte de todas formas. Se encogió de hombros, viendo cómo el ex-pasante se subía al ascensor, dándose la vuelta a último momento.

—¿Doctor Gearloose?

—¿Sí?

—Tenga una buena noche. O no lo haga. Pero sea lo que sea que le esté pasando, espero lo solucione pronto. Usted está destinado a inventar cosas más importantes que un rayo congelador. —Y, así como así, se fué, siquiera dándole a Gyro una chance de explicar por qué el dispositivo en el que estaba trabajando no debería ser referido jamás con el nombre de _rayo congelador_.

Gyro no vió otra opción que ir a buscar una botella de agua y concentrarse nuevamente en su invención. Estaba determinado a terminarla esta misma noche. Cuanto más rápido terminara, más rápido podía olvidarse de esta, ya que no era una de sus invenciones más brillantes, todo lo contrario. Pero bastaría. La junta simplemente quería algo que funcione, no les interesaba que fuera útil, servicial o revolucionario, como ya había comprobado mediante su desinterés en Lil Bulb.

Y le tomó al científico varias horas y tazas de café, pero finalmente lo logró.

—Un rayo congelador. Construiste un rayo congelador. ¿Cuánto te volviste tan predecible, tan poco original? —se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando el arma terminada sobre la mesa.

Sintió un ardor en sus ojos. Durante aquellos tres días, se había limitado a concertarse únicamente en aquel proyecto, ignorando todo lo demás, necesidades básicas incluidas. Pero ese momento era como volver a sentir todo al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento estaba solo en su laboratorio a las tres de la mañana, agotado gracias a su falta de disciplina para establecer un horario de sueño, y acababa de inventar algo tan estúpido, que sus rivales siquiera se reirían de él, no, simplemente les daría pena. En ese momento no había nadie a su lado para convencerlo de que aquél invento, aquel insulso, predecible y trillado _rayo congelador_ podría de alguna manera ayudar a la gente de Duckburg, podía salvar una vida, podría significar algo.

En ese momento, sintió que le faltaba un propósito.

Pero eso era ridículo. Gyro no necesitaba a Cabrera, Gyro no necesitaba a nadie. Él se manejaba perfectamente antes de que ese pato se metiera en su vida y subvirtiera todo su sistema, más específicamente, su motivación para continuar inventando. Él no inventaba para salvar vidas, de hecho, ninguna de sus invenciones tenían en mente el bienestar de otros. Ya sabía a dónde lo llevaría eso, ya había visto la destrucción que causó. Él inventaba meramente para su propio beneficio y para el beneficio de la compañía del señor McDuck. Durante años las cosas han sido así. Durante años aquello lo mantuvo satisfecho. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que no era suficiente?

Tal vez algo cambió en el último año. Pero tal vez no; tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, una de sus tendencias más comunes, autosabotearse cuando las cosas empezaban a salirle bien.

Recalentó unos fideos que habían sobrado del… ¿Martes? Sinceramente ya ni se acordaba. Por unos minutos, se limitó a sentarse en el piso del cuarto de descanso, con las luces apagadas y su espalda contra la mesada, comiendo las sobras de fideos, como si fuera un animal. Le costaba recordar la última vez que había comido de verdad, no simplemente con el fin de mantenerse alimentado. Rápidamente hizo a un lado aquellos pensamientos.

Con la panza llena, decidió que era tiempo de revisar su bolso-tostadora portable. No podía seguir ignorándolo para siempre. Quizás encontrar el problema le ayudaría a retomar el control de su vida, tal vez reparar la tostadora sería reparador para él, para finalmente dejar atrás los incidentes ocurridos tres días atrás. Así que rescató su prototipo y lo desarmó

Y ahí, clara como el agua, se encontraba la prueba de que Gyro era un idiota.

Por supuesto que los circuitos se habrían quemado en el instante en que se cortó la electricidad. Había cometido un grosero error calculando la resistencia que necesitaba la batería para no sobrecargar los circuitos, y nunca se había dado cuenta porque siempre había probado la tostadora enchufada. Y él no había dudado ni un segundo en culpar a Cabrera por su error. Solo entonces le surgió la pregunta ¿Qué era lo que Fenton había modificado? Luego de inspeccionar los circuitos por un momento, Decidió hurgar entre las pertenencias personales de Fenton buscando un plano que correspondiera a las modificaciones. No fue fácil de encontrar, el orden nunca fue una de las virtudes del pato, pero con algo de esfuerzo, Gyro logró localizar el plano.

Lo estiró delicadamente sobre el escritorio, dedicándole la totalidad de su atención. Lil Bulb, quien se encontraba sentado en el hombro de su creador, juzgandolo en silencio, saltó hacia el escritorio, repentinamente interesado en los esquemas que su creador inspeccionaba con tanto cuidado. Tenía que darle crédito, La solución de Fenton a aquél problema con el que Gyro había sufrido durante una semana entera, resultó ser extremadamente ingeniosa.

Uy, esta vez la cagó en serio.

* * *

—Odio esta estúpida calle y esta estúpida lluvia. Esta idea es tan estúpida —refunfuñó el pollo, quejándose de la baja visibilidad que generó aquel diluvio—. Juro que si este auto se me queda ahora voy a hacerlo pedazos y venderlo como chatarra.

Junto a la caja que viajaba en el asiento del acompañante, Lil Bulb produjo pequeños zumbidos con la intención de comunicarle a Gyro que si no se calmaba sería aún más propenso a accidentes de tránsito.

—¿Estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta? —preguntó Gyro al robot, quien inmediatamente se fijó en el GPS y titiló dos veces, indicando que estaban bien encaminados.

— Espero que esto funcione —Suspiró.

Por más precipitado que Gyro fuera, jamás se habría considerado tan impulsivo como para tomar sus llaves y salir corriendo del laboratorio a las tres y media de la madrugada para manejar todo el trayecto hacia la casa de su ex-empleado en medio de una tormenta. Tal vez algo realmente cambió.

Sus dudas sobre la ruta que estaba siguiendo se desvanecieron en cuanto divisó el hogar la casa de los Cabrera, ahora de dos pisos. Recordaba claramente lo entusiasmado que estaba Fenton por las renovaciones, ansioso por tener una nueva habitación más alejada de la de su madre. Gyro se alegró al ver que esto era ahora una realidad.

Luego de estacionar el auto, tomó un par de minutos para revisar su estrategia. Tocar timbre no era opción, ya que era demasiado tarde, y tenía la impresora de que no le agradaba a la madre de Fenton. Okey, no agradarle era un termino que le quedaba corto, pero Gyro había obtenido múltiples amenazas a lo largo de su vida. Era probable que la Oficial Cabrera lo odiara, pero no tanto como lo hacían al menos treinta personas en el perímetro de Duckburg.

¿Quién usa el timbre hoy en día, de todas formas? Lo más conveniente era mandarle un mensaje a Fenton y rogar que no tuviera el celular en silencio. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco. Vacío.

Esta era oficialmente su peor noche.

Consideró otras posibilidades. Rápidamente, descartó la idea de escalar, parcialmente debido a que si alguien lo pescaba trepandose a la casa de una oficial de policía, seguramente estaría en problemas, pero su razón principal era el inmenso cactus que se encontraba bajo lo que suponía era la ventana del cuarto de Fenton. El otro cactus al lado de este, en cambio, era plenamente artificial, probablemente reemplazando a un cactus real que había sufrido un terrible destino. En lugar de tierra, la maceta estaba llena de pequeñas piedritas. Gyro se golpeó la frente. Su única opción restante rozaba lo ridículo. 

El Doctor Gyro Gearloose, la mente más brillante en todo Duckburg (autoproclamada, pero no nos enfoquemos en los detalles) estaba a punto de salir del auto y pararse bajo la lluvia torrencial a altas horas de la madrugada, para arrojar piedras hacia la ventana de su exempleado, rogando misericordia. Y creía que el rayo congelador era lo más trillado que había hecho en toda la noche.

Bajándose del auto, revisó sus conocimientos sobre comedias románticas. Si quería captar la atención de Fenton, tendría que encontrar un ritmo constante, que logre despertarlo sin que se quede sin piedras, y sin romper la ventana (ser arrestado no era parte del plan y Gyro prefería evitarlo a toda costa). Finalmente, se decidió por aplicar un intervalo de cinco segundos.

Arrojó la primera piedra. No dió resultados, tal como esperaba. Luego de cinco segundos tiró la segunda. Esperó otros cinco segundos antes de arrojar la tercera piedra. Su ropa comenzaba a empaparse. Casi le erró a la ventana al tirar la cuarta piedra. Sus anteojos se mojaron con el agua de la lluvia, y su pelo había comenzado a chorrear sobre el vidrio, así que lo corrió del camino antes de arrojar la quinta piedra. Finalmente, resultados. Una luz tenue surgió del otro lado de la ventana, probablemente proveniente de un velador. Para mantener la consistencia, Gyro arrojó una sexta piedra. _Ey, sigo aquí, deberías revisar que está causando ese molesto sonido en tu ventana._

La séptima piedra golpeó a Fenton en la cara.

—¡Perdón! —dijo inmediatamente Gyro. Ya había metido la pata. Eso de seguro era un récord.

—¿Doctor Gearloose? —preguntó Fenton, su expresión era una mezcla entre dormido y confundido.

Allí estaba, del otro lado de la ventana, sin camisa, con una melena alborotada y voz ronca, porque su exjefe lo había despertado prematuramente, Gyro no tuvo otra opción que pararse a admirar la vista. _Ay, no_. El científico culpó sus pensamientos de aquella naturaleza en el haberse dejado llevar por aquella ridícula imitación de una escena romántica. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para más sentimientos encontrados aquella noche.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí?! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana, y está lloviendo! ¡Te vas a-! ¡Se va a resfriar! —se corrigió, su tono era una mezcla entre un grito y un suspiro, intentando no despertar a nadie pero asegurándose de que Gyro lo oyera.

—Y-yo, eh.. .— Gyro aclaró su garganta—. Necesito hablar contigo —Su voz temblaba, ¿Quizás estaba nervioso? No podía encontrar un por qué, pero sentía cierta presión en su garganta—. Sobre… Sobre todo —Involuntariamente, sorbió su nariz. Ay, no. Reconocía aquel sentimiento. El nudo en su garganta, el ardor en sus ojos...

—Dr. Gearloose… ¿Está llorando? —Preguntó el pato, genuinamente preocupado. Jamás había visto a Gyro llorar. De hecho, Gyro no había llorado en absoluto hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡No! —exclamó a la defensiva, pero luego agachó la cabeza—. O-Okey. Quizás. Un poquito. ¡No es como si pudiera controlar mi sistema nervioso! —Al mirar a Cabrera, notó que este lucía un rostro extremadamente confundido—. Como sea, ¿Piensas bajar o qué? —entonó de manera bastante agresiva. Con inmediato arrepentimiento, agregó—, ¿Por favor?

Fenton asintió rápidamente y su figura se alejó de la ventana.

Gyro examinó su atuendo, el cual a este punto ya se encontraba totalmente empapado, pero no le importó. Qué importaba si se resfriaba, valdría la pena.

Pasó un minuto hasta encontrar a Fenton frente a él, ahora con una remera y un cabello más presentable, para decepción-, es decir, indiferencia, de Gyro. 

—¿Qué sucede? Lo escucho.

—Escucha, me equivoqué, cometí un error y ahora mi vida es una mierda. Lo que intento decir con esto es que… —Respiró profundo, nerviosamente, para luego dirigirse a Fenton con determinación—. Realmente lo lamento. Y aunque sé que lo que hice es difícil de perdonar, me encantaría que volviéramos a trabajar juntos.

—Wow, espere, retroceda un segundo. ¿Dijo que su vida es una mierda? ¿Quiere que hablemos de eso? porque, si no quiere, está todo más que bien, pero si necesita a alguien con quien hablar quiero que sepa que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a- —El pato había empezado a irse por las ramas, esta vez preocupándose por nada más y nada menos que la misma persona que tres días atrás lo había llamado “una inconveniencia”. Gyro se preguntó qué habrá hecho tan bien como para merecer a alguien como Fenton en su vida.

—Fenton. —El científico lo interrumpió antes de que lograra ahogarse en su propio mar de palabras.

—Perdón.

—Descuida —Casi sonrió ante la familiaridad de aquella situación. Había extrañando el constante parloteo del pato—. Desde el momento en que te fuiste, me he sentido absolutamente miserable. Creí equivocadamente que tal vez enfocar mis energías en mi nuevo proyecto haría que todos estos sentimientos desaparezcan por sí solos, pero en realidad...

—Espere, ¿Tiene un nuevo proyecto? —Interrumpió Fenton, inmediatamente entusiasmado

—Si, bueno, en realidad no es la gran cosa, y ya lo terminé, solo me falta nombrarlo. —Escuchar aquello solo hizo que se entusiasme aún más.

—¡A lo mejor lo puedo ayudar! Dígame, ¿De qué se trata? —Ay no, su mirada estaba llena de admiración y expectativa, y lo último que quería Gyro en ese momento era decepcionarlo.

—Bueno, podría decirse que es un… —Se acomodó sus anteojos y corrió su pelo de su cara, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para formular una respuesta adecuada—. En esencia, es un… ¿un rayo inductor de punto de cristalización? —probó.

—Doctor Gearloose, ¿acaso inventó un rayo congelador? —preguntó su exempleado, pasando de un estado de confusión hacia un intento de contener su risa.

—¡Okey! ¡Sí! ¡Hice un rayo congelador! —admitió el pollo, visiblemente frustrado—. Da igual, como sea, a la junta ni siquiera le importa, ellos solamente quieren algo que funcione. —Rodó los ojos—. Y en cuanto a mí, creo que ya establecimos que toque fondo en el instante en el que decidí arrojar piedritas contra tu ventana bajo la lluvia como si fuera un adolescente que cree que la chica que le sonrió una vez en clase de matemáticas es definitivamente el amor de su vida —se burló, automáticamente ganándose una risa de parte de Fenton.

—Tiene razón, mi culpa, por favor continúe.

—Bien, entonces, me enfoque plena y exclusivamente en la creación de ese… rayo congelador —Fingió una arcada para demostrar su disgusto hacia el término—. Y bueno, ya sabes como me pongo cuando me concentro tanto en un solo proyecto. A todo esto, Manny me ayudó a encontrar a un pasante, el cual creí que solucionaría todos mis problemas, pero el tipo solamente se quedaba callado y seguía órdenes, lo cual era demasiado desconcertante para mí. No estoy acostumbrado a que mis empleados sean tan… obedientes, supongo. Sin ofender. De hecho esa fue la razón por la cual lo detestaba tanto. Era de lo peor. Lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue tu estúpida, molesta voz en mi cabeza constantemente retandome por comer poco, y recordandome que no me quede despierto hasta tan tarde, y-

—Claramente fallaste en eso último.

—Ambos estamos despiertos.

—Es cierto, pero tú me despertaste.

—Bien, tú ganas. ¿Permiso para seguir quejándome de lo miserable que es mi vida?

—Concedido.

—Gracias. Entonces, como decía, no había nadie que cuidara de mí, e impulsivamente me enoje con mi pasante por dicha razón, y él me dijo algo como “yo no soy tu familia, viejo” —Gyro imitó una voz grave de adolescente, a lo que Fenton rió—. Eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que tú nunca tuviste ningún tipo de obligación moral sobre mi bienestar, pero igualmente te preocupabas. Y no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por mí, pero, dios, tú te preocupas tanto y yo… no. Es por eso que te necesito, tú… —Dudó por un momento, agachando la vista—. Tú me estás enseñando a preocuparme nuevamente, y se siente bien, realmente lo aprecio.

Se quedaron allí parados por un rato, ambos sin palabras, chorreando agua debido a la lluvia. La mirada de Fenton no contenía ni un trazo de acusación, lo cual no debería haber sorprendido al pollo en lo más mínimo. Lo que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, en cambio, era la cantidad de cariño y preocupación que aquellos ojos poseían, dedicando toda su atención a Gyro.

Su atención, cierto. Le estaba contando al pato sobre su terrible día, casi lo olvida por un momento.

—Como sea —Sacudió su cabeza. —Me disculpé con el pasante, y renunció, lo cual no era problema, pensaba despedirlo de todas formas. Pero, resultó ser un buen tipo, así que es una lástima. Supongo que es lo que mejor hago, ahuyentar a las buenas personas en mi vida. —Aflojó su moño, sintiéndose ahorcado por la honestidad que poseían sus palabras. —Tenías razón en eso, por cierto. Tenías razón en todo. Pero especialmente en eso.

—Si sirve de algo, me siento extremadamente arrepentido de todo lo que dije ese día.

—No deberías. Solo te estabas haciendo valer. Lo admiro mucho. Y aprecio tu honestidad.

—Gracias, supongo. —Fenton desvío su mirada de Gyro, repentinamente interesado en el cactus gigante que se encontraba bajo la ventana de su dormitorio—. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Porque tu pasante renunció?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso ya es historia pasada. Pasó hace como ocho horas. Ocurrieron muchas más cosas desde entonces. Voy a intentar resumirlo lo más rápido posible.

—Oh. —Finalmente miró a Gyro—. Entonces continúe, por favor.

—Luego de que el pasante se fuera, pasé varias horas trabajando en… la cosa esa. Y inmediatamente después de haber terminado con eso empecé a replantearme mi vida entera. Así que tomé unas sobras de fideos del cuarto de descanso y las comí sentado en el suelo mientras-

—Un momento, ¿Los fideos del martes?

—Precisamente. Como decía-

—¡Gyro! ¡Esos ya se deben haber echado a perder! ¡Deberías haberlos tirado a la basura! Ahora de seguro te vas a enfermar y-

—¡DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MÍ POR UN MOMENTO! ¡Estoy intentando redimirme! —Respiró profundo, adoptando una expresión más serena—. Mira, en el instante en el que decidiste preguntar sobre mi vida de mierda, consentiste a este monólogo. Y me encantaría poder llegar al punto lo antes posible, por ende, apreciaría mucho tu paciencia. Prometo que estoy llegando al grano. ¿Me harías el favor de permanecer callado?

Fenton se limitó a asentir.

—Muchas gracias. Luego de haber tenido una crisis existencial, decidí revisar la tostadora, y descubrí que aparentemente le dan un doctorado a cualquier idiota. Debería contarle a Beaks, seguro se alegraría de oír eso. En síntesis, mis cálculos sobre la resistencia que necesitaba la batería fueron completamente erróneos, y por eso se fundieron los circuitos. Tu solución al problema de las tostadas quemadas, en cambio, resultó ser bastante ingenioso. Por ende, te debo mis más sinceras disculpas. Estas son mis más sinceras disculpas, por cierto. Lo siento. Eso es todo.

—Un minuto, ¿Eso significa que yo no arruiné la tostadora? —Fenton sonaba genuinamente sorprendido de escuchar aquello, ¿Acaso se había culpado de aquel incidente todo este tiempo?

—En absoluto. —Vió el alivio que se hacía paso en la expresión del pato —De hecho, tus modificaciones fueron… —A Gyro le costó decir lo siguiente, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por Fenton era serle sincero. —Laobradeunpotencialgenio- NI SE TE OCURRA dejar que se te suba a la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo, fingiendo una actitud casual, pero su entusiasmo era evidente.

—Un talento como el tuyo no debería ser desperdiciado trabajando para alguien que te tiene fregando el piso constantemente. Reconozco que cometí un error. Te necesito mucho más yo a tí, que tú a mí. Y entendería perfectamente que no quieras saber más nada de mí, así que traje tus cosas, están en el auto, pero sinceramente me gustaría que pudiésemos volver a trabajar juntos. Esta vez en serio.

—Un minuto, ¿Trajiste tu auto? ¿Manejaste hasta aquí?

—Si, Fenton, no todos tenemos un traje que nos deja volar a través de la ciudad.

—¡Pero no te gusta manejar lejos de noche! Mucho menos cuando llueve.

—Odié cada segundo, pero valió la pena.

—Espera, ¿Mencionaste algo sobre volver a contratarme?

—Fenton, por el amor de dios, ¿Siquiera estás prestando atención?

—No, lo siento es que tu… —El pato esquivo su mirada, aparentemente nervioso—. Tu pelo, tienes un...

Se acercó para acomodar un mechón de pelo que había caído justo entre los ojos de Gyro. El científico sintió como toda su cara ardía. Debió ser el resfriado que se estaba agarrando.

—Así está mejor. Tu pelo se ve muy lindo bajo la lluvia. —La sonrisa que Fenton le dedicó era una que nunca había visto antes.

—Gracias. El tuyo también. Es hasta atractivo, sinceramente —soltó, sin ningún tipo de filtro. Definitivamente se estaba agarrando una fiebre, era la explicación más lógica—. Pero no tanto como esa melena que tenías antes.

—Ay dios, por favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre mi pelo al levantarme. Es un desastre.

—En mi opinión te sienta muy bien. Y no te preocupes, hubiese tomado una foto de no haberme olvidado el celular en el lab por ser un idiota que no planeó nada de esto ni por un segundo.

—¡Ah, cierto! Si no me equivoco, usted estaba diciendo algo sobre una oferta de trabajo. casualmente me encuentro bastante interesado, ¿Podría proceder?

—Con muchísimo gusto. —Sonrió, aliviado por saber que Fenton estaba interesado en volver a trabajar con él—. Como decía, mi oferta es una posición; medio tiempo o tiempo completo, soy flexible y reconozco que tus asuntos heroicos requieren de mucho de tu tiempo. No trabajarías como mi asistente, sino como mi socio. A partir de ahora, las decisiones las tomamos juntos. Si encuentras una falla en mis diseños, necesito que me lo digas inmediatamente. Y si me comporto mal contigo, quiero que me mandes al carajo como lo hiciste el otro día. ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

—Sí señor, le aseguro que voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

—Una cosa más. Deja de ser tan formal. ¿Trato hecho, Fenton? —Extendió su mano.

—Trato hecho, Gyro —respondió el pato, estrechando vigorosamente la mano del pollo. Luego de soltar la mano de su socio, miró al suelo, buscando la confianza necesaria para hablar—. Gyro, ¿Te molesta si…?

—Dios mío, ven aquí, idiota. —Gyro rodó los ojos y abrazo a Fenton.

En ese preciso instante, ambos empapados por la lluvia, Gyro decidió que por mas horrible que haya comenzado su noche, estaría dispuesto a revivirla mil veces con tal de volver a aquél momento, a aquel abrazo en el cual se aferró a Fenton con tanta urgencia, como si el pato fuera a cambiar de opinión en cualquier instante y él debiera asegurarse de aprovechar ese momento lo más posible.

—¿Gyro? —dijo Fenton, sin soltarlo.

—¿Sí? —respondió Gyro, sin ninguna intención de romper aquel abrazo.

—Vas a agarrarte el peor resfriado de tu vida.

—No me podría importar menos. Además, tú eres bastante cálido.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Gyro repentinamente notó que en algún momento, había inconscientemente levantado a Fenton del suelo, pero a este no parecía importarle en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. El pato se había aferrado a él con la misma urgencia, como si se tratase de alguien que valía la pena tener en su vida. Gyro jamás podría entender las razones de Fenton para sentirse así, pero tenía muy claras las razones por las cuales aquel sentimiento era recíproco.

Y finalmente, eso era todo, aquella noche que previamente había titulado como la peor noche de su vida, ahora no parecía poder arruinarse con nada.

—¡Tenía que ser ese maldito pollo! ¿¡Qué carajos estás haciendo en mi jardín?! —El grito resonó en toda la cuadra.

Gyro soltó a Fenton sobresaltado, dado a que estaba siendo apuntado con un arma.

—¡Buenas noches a usted también, Oficial Cabrera! Que casualidad, justo me estaba yendo. —Ayudó a Fenton a levantarse—. ¡Que tengan una hermosa noche! ¡Adiós!— Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su auto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí, pollo nefasto! ¡La próxima no te me escapas!

**Author's Note:**

> Mentiría si dijera que no tenía The other Side Of The Door y this is me trying de Taylor Swift sonando en loop mientras escribía esa última escena.
> 
> Es extremadamente posible que debido al hecho de que llevo tres días de insomnio encima, se me haya pasado de largo alguna frase o signo de puntuación en inglés. De ser así, no duden en avisarme.


End file.
